Anniversary
by Hado82
Summary: Going to a ball park isn't a good choice during your anniversary. ToFuu.


**Anniversary**

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca characters, and if I ever did, I wouldn't be here. A/N: Hello! Hello! I'm back from previous hiatus! Did anyone miss me? ducks several flying objects Okay, obviously not. Just something I thought would give me a head-start on the new year. ( - missed the new year)...or, at least, Chinese New Year. I'll be posting _even less_ now thanks to PMR year. It's hectic in school with teachers and their aims to see us slump off and die. Their weapons of mass destruction? Homework.

----

Kirisawa Fuuko had never been really angry with her husband - well, not since the time they had first fallen (figuratively speaking, of course) for one another with the 'touchy touchy feelings', as Fuuko opted to lambast them, the sop, the fluff - the works. It had taken him 2 _freaking months_ for him to propose. In the period of those 2 stupidly long-awaited months, never had she felt so absurdly _enraged_ about him not choosing to show his feelings that she knew he already possessed. She had never felt like kicking any other man more than Mikagami Tokiya at that time in the family reproductive organs.

Well...until now.

Fuuko had never really taken herself to be a romantic - she wasn't choosy about anniversaries, she never wanted Tokiya to take her to a beautiful restaurant like any other average girl would want, but she was a woman as well, and if there was any requirement about anniversaries for her at all, it had to be that her dear husband _did_ have to take _a day_ off for her from his hectic job, or outings, or meetings, or whatever the _crap_ he was doing, as long as she got to spend a day with him, she was perfectly content.

And he couldn't even fulfill _that_ wish?

"It's _not fair_!" Fuuko pounded a heavy fist against the glass table in Yanagi's sitting room, where the healer's children were presently zooming around with energy only a kid could be supplied with. "I never ask him to take me on expensive _dates_ or anything of the sort, but he can't even give me the time of the day!"

She brought her balled fist down onto the table repeatedly, resulting in a smashing of glass and sharp shards of it scattering across the floor. Yanagi squeaked nervously and rushed to get her children out of the sitting room, while Fuuko blushed.

"Sorry, Yanagi," Fuuko blurted, kneeling down. "I'll pick it up and buy you a new one, I swear!"

"Oh, it's fine, Fuuko-chan," Yanagi gave her an apprehensive smile. "Just don't break the glass cupboard behind you - Recca bought that for me on our anniversary." Then, realizing she had said the wrong thing, Yanagi clasped her hands against her mouth in consternation, but Fuuko's temper conceded in rising to the top again.

"Two years and all I get is 'honey, I'm going to a ball game with Recca today so I'll meet you at home at nine, okay? why don't you go spend the day with Yanagi-san?' I didn't even know he _liked_ ball games!" she stomped her foot against the cool, tiled floor, a tad childishly, but she wasn't in the state to care.

"Oh, Fuuko-chan," Yanagi sighed, with a small smile. "I know what will cheer you up. Come on, we'll go _shopping_!"

Fuuko groaned, all-too-audibly. "Yanagi, don't - it's bad enough my husband doesn't want to spend the entire day with me, but _shopping_? I take it you don't mean the 'I'll-just-pop-into-the-store-to-pick-up-some-groceries' sort of thing, you know. I _hate_ shopping for clothes and _you know_ I do."

Yanagi's mouth grew into a straight line, indicating that she was determined to get Fuuko to the stores no matter what - yes, the former Fuujin-wielder had seen that look before, and was not too enthusiastic about seeing it again. The last time she had, Yanagi had marched her off to get a stupid dress for her wedding that now had been shredded neatly and placed in the darkest, deepest corner of her garage.

"Well, it's about time someone had gotten you a decent dress, since you tore up your wedding one," Yanagi folded her arms firmly.

Holy crap! How did Yanagi find out about that? Curse Recca and his penchant for poking around in others' garages, Fuuko scowled crossly. _And_ for asking her husband - _her_ husband - out at the very last-minute on _their anniversary day_!

"Come on now," Yanagi slid a thin arm around Fuuko's and promptly dragged her out of the house.

Fuuko cursed under her breath and deduced that she would kick Tokiya _so bloody hard_ he wouldn't be able to _talk_ anymore - _or_ go to ball parks, for both forgetting what she wanted for their anniversaries..._and_ suggesting to spend a day at Yanagi's.

----

Kirisawa Fuuko detested something everyone called 'trying on clothes'. It consisted of a changing room, short curtains that barely covered the person changing in the...the small _box_ they called 'the changing room', and, yes, _clothes_. She had never been one who stared into windows of branded shops and ogled over stupid things like those - sure, she bought whatever was necessary, which, her mother had often told her, usually revealed more than it covered, a running jest around all the former Team Hokage members, but she never really 'dug' the idea of running to stores, slipping into something, getting out of it (which normally proved to be harder than getting into it), then running to the next store and repeating the same process just for the heck of it.

But when she had looked into the mirror, after the long, tiring shopping time where Yanagi had gotten, Fuuko was sure, the whole _shop_ for her, glancing at those features of her own face that looked so familiar, yet so alien, plastered in make up (courtesy of Yanagi), in the green, flowing gown, she felt a tinge of pride.

She looked very pretty, if she did say so herself.

"You look awesome, Fuuko-chan," Yanagi offered, grinning her way.

"Thanks," she felt her lips being stiffer than usual with the layer of lipstick they had on them, but to hell with it, she decided.

"Here," Yanagi handed her a black cloth. "Put these on your eyes."

"What?"

"On your eyes, Fuuko-chan. I've got a surprise for you."

Fuuko contemplated the matter for a minute or so, then, glancing at her reflection and remembering it had been Yanagi's doing that had made her...well..._like that_, she obliged.

----

"Where are you taking me, Yanagi? Is it to a carnival or something?"

"Nope." A giggle was emitted.

Fuuko walked blindly, a hand around Yanagi's shoulder, who was leading the way. Through the darkness of the cloth, she couldn't spot anything at all. Then she felt a tremor making its way through her body - where was Yanagi taking her? A theme park? The cinema?

"Okay," she heard an all-too-nostalgic, deep voice...right in front of her. "Thanks, I'll take it from here." Then someone grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. Instinctively, she leapt up and connected her foot with her captor's nose. There was a grunt of pain. Then, "_Fuuko_!"

She knew that voice - it was familiar..."Mi-chan?"

"_Yes_, Fuuko."

Despite herself, she let a gasp of surprise escape her parted, scarlet lips. Then anger and fury stepped into the place of astonishment as she ripped off the blindfold and aimed another kick at him, to which he effortlessly ducked. "You _bastard_! You damned, bloody _bastard_-"

She broke off, trailing slightly at the last bit, when she noticed her dining room in her home - a small, candlelit table, two chairs gathered on opposite ends of it, steaming food waiting to be eaten, the works. Fuuko gawked in amazement, then turned to her husband, who was looking slightly embarrassed.

"Did you do this?"

Upon hearing that question, she presumed that his sharp tongue returned. "No, the Easter Bunny dropped it off along with a couple of eggs. Of course I did it."

She stared at him in disbelief. "_All_ of this? The...the fancy candles, the cooking, the food, the music, the cooking, the food?"

She watched as he raised an eyebrow in that oh-so-superior manner that came to him naturally. "_Yes_, Fuuko. I did all of it. _All_ of it - let's emphasize on the '_all_ of it'. And I do believe the 'cooking' does, indeed, also count as the 'food', by the way."

Realization dawned on her like the brimming of the sun from in between the mountains to start a new day. "So you didn't go to a ball game, and you asked me to go to Yanagi's so you could prepare...?"

"Why would I go to a ball game on our anniversary?" His features had incredulousness written clearly all over them.

"Mi-chan..." For the first time, Kirisawa Fuuko was speechless.

"I've got something else for you too," Tokiya shuffled uncomfortably, but if he was hiding a present anywhere around his back, he didn't reveal it. "Close your eyes for a moment."

Fuuko did, and the next thing she knew, soft lips were pressed gently but firmly against her own, then a tongue slid in between her parted ones, exploring the depth of her mouth, as the kiss became more intrusive. However, she didn't mind - after all, it was their anniversary.

Fin.

A/N: Just two words - ending crappy.


End file.
